


Not So Bad

by mariekjepower



Series: Kurtbastian Week 2014 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariekjepower/pseuds/mariekjepower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian doesn't like cheerleading, at all. Or so he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Bad

“Come on, Bas! Hurry up!” 

A beautiful, slender girl with brown hair and green eyes has her hand clamped around Sebastian’s wrist. He sighs. “We’re here early. Really early. Why are you in such a hurry?”

“I need to get to my team! We have to warm up properly,” she almost yells at him, pulling even harder on his arm as Sebastian tries to slow them down again.

“Abby, your warm up isn’t scheduled for another twenty minutes. I know, because you made me memorize your program.” He tries to drag his feet some more, but Abigail isn’t having it and drags him through a lot of groups of a lot of girls. With many, many high ponytails and very short skirts. He frowns at Abby’s skirt. “And couldn’t you wear something that isn’t so short?”

Now it is Abigail’s turn to sigh. “It’s a cheerleading uniform, Sebastian. It’s supposed to show a bit of skin.”

Sebastian thinks that his and Abigail’s definitions of a bit of skin are very different. He thinks about arguing about it for a moment, but decides to let it slide. It is one of those things that he and his sister will never agree on.

If it wasn’t for Abby, he wouldn’t even be here. They don’t see each other as much as they like, with going to boarding schools in different states. Still, she comes to as much of his lacrosse games as she can, and this is just one weekend, the Cheerleading Nationals. It’s what gets him through this, reminding himself it’s over in just a couple of days. And he doesn’t have to sleep in the same hotel as these girls. For once he’s glad to have a room with his parents, who both made time in their busy schedules to come to see Abigail. Right now their parents are out on a rare lunch-date together. He wouldn’t want to intrude on that, but he’s still not sure that he wouldn’t rather spend the day with his parents instead of here.

Cheerleading is not his thing. So many girls, all in cheerleading uniform, all very stressed… And a lot of them are looking at him like they want to devour him. He isn’t sure if it’s in a good or bad way and while he knows he is good looking, he rather has those looks on him from handsome boys, not scary girls. 

“There they are,” Abigail’s voice breaks into his thoughts. Sebastian frowns, but finally he sees a group of girls dressed in the same colors as his sister. “Hi girls,” Abigail says happily, releasing Sebastian’s wrist. He rubs his wrist for a moment, trying to get the feeling back. Abby has a really strong grip for such a delicate and sweet looking girl.

Two of the girls immediately hug his sister as if they haven’t seen each other just yesterday and Sebastian has to take a step back to keep from getting knocked over. He looks over the group, close to twenty girls and of course, no guys at all. Just as Dalton is an all-boys school, Abigail’s school only allows girls.

“So, are you going to introduce us to the hot boy that you brought or what?” one of the girls asks and Sebastian has to resist the urge to take another step away from them.

Abby rolls her eyes. “This is my twin brother, Sebastian. Bas, this is my squad.”

“I figured that. You know, with the matching outfits and everything,” says Sebastian, teasing his sister. Abigail just rolls her eyes again.

“You never told us your brother is so attractive, Abby,” the same girl from before says.

“But I did tell you that he’s gay,” Abigail says. “As in, not interested in you, Emily. Just forget it.”

“Oh, but maybe I can change his mind,” the girl, apparently Emily, says and she steps towards Sebastian.

Sebastian shakes his head. He supposes she’s pretty, but no, no way in hell. “I’m sorry, sweetheart,” he says. “But I grew up with Abigail. No girl can ever compare to her, so the only logical result is that I have to search my luck with the boys.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere, Bas,” Abigail warns, but a few of the girls sigh adoringly. 

“A smooth talker as well,” Emily says. “The good ones are always gay or taken.” She turns her head to look at another group. “And in this sport, gay, more often than not.”

Sebastian wants to snort at her calling cheerleading a sport, but instead, as he turns to see what she is looking at, his yaw drops. Ass. And legs. And, well, ass. There is a guy, bending over, stretching, in all the right ways. Stretching the muscles that Sebastian can see moving. Moving under the red fabric of the pants that are stretched tightly around those legs and that ass. 

“Don’t drool, brother dear,” Abigail says, putting her finger under Sebastian’s chin to close his mouth.

Sebastian tries to think of a snappy retort, but is distracted by the boy as he stands up straight and turns a bit to talk to a girl next to him, revealing a gorgeous face. Sebastian is staring and he knows it, but he can’t help himself. “Who are they?” he asks his sister.

“The Cheerios,” Abby answers. “They are the current National Champions and favorites to take the title. Again.”

Sebastian frowns a bit. “Wait. Like the breakfast cereals?”

“Yeah,” Emily says, coming to stand on his other side. “Well, for now, at least. I heard that their coach is trying to sue the company, claiming that her Cheerios are the only one allowed to use that name.”

“What on earth?” Sebastian asks, still unable to tear his eyes away from the boy, who is now stretching his toned arms above his head.

“Their coach is more than a bit weird and really scary, but it works,” Abigail says. “Clearly, because that team is the best. We’re all here to compete for second place and we know it.”

“Ah, a winner,” Sebastian says, and a smirk comes to his face. “I can identify with that.”

“Oh, god.” Abigail hides her face in her hands. “Please, whatever you do, don’t embarrass yourself too bad. You’re here with me, and I don’t want or need to be ashamed of you today of all days.”

“Don’t worry, you know me,” Sebastian says.

“That’s why I’m saying it,” Emily says with a warning tone to her voice.

Sebastian huffs, before stepping forward, closing the distance between himself and the gorgeous human being.

“Hello there, handsome,” Sebastian says, and he really is. Up close the guy is even more beautiful, a long neck that Sebastian really want to put his mouth to and eyes that sparkle in multiple colors as they look at him.

Immediately Sebastian is reminded that he is dealing with cheerleaders as not only the guy, but also the girls around him look him up and down. In the guy’s face he sees curiosity, but the girls are clearly judging him, trying to decide if he is worthy.

“Hello,” the boy finally answers, tilting his head in interest.

“You know, this is the first time that I am disappointed that my school doesn’t have cheerleaders. Though none of the guys in my school would make that uniform look as good as you do,” Sebastian tells the boy honestly.

A dark haired girl next to the boy scoffs, but the boy smiles. “Few would,” he says proudly, which Sebastian likes. He extends his hand.

“Sebastian Smythe.” 

The boy shakes his hand, amused. “Kurt Hummel. Your pleasure, I’m sure.”

“Without a doubt,” Sebastian says. Kurt, he likes that name. His own name gets dissected as well.

“Smythe,” the girl that scoffed says, musing. “Oh, right. The captain of that team over there, from Wisconsin, I believe, her name is Smythe.”

The others around them look over too. “Family?” Kurt asks as he looks back at Sebastian.

He nods. “My twin. I’m here to support her.”

Kurt smiles, this time showing a bit of teeth. It makes him look even better. “That’s sweet,” Kurt says. “My brother wouldn’t want to be found death here. He likes watching cheerleaders, but he says that this many bitchy girls in one room is asking for trouble.” At that moment, two girls standing a few groups over, start arguing. “He’s not wrong. It just makes you very brave, I suppose.”

“To be honest, I was doubting this experience myself, but right now I’m glad I’m here,” Sebastian says, winking at Kurt. 

Kurt pats him on the shoulder. “Too bad for you, I don’t do one night stands. And I doubt you’d drive a few states over, all the way from Wisconsin, for at least a few dates first.”

“That’s too bad, yeah,” Sebastian says, a bit disappointed. He even would take Kurt out, date him. He would really like to get to know him. “Though I go to school in Westerville, Ohio, not Wisconsin.”

That stops all the movement of the girls around Kurt, and Kurt himself. “Westerville?” Kurt asks.

“Yes, an all-boys private school, Dalton Academy,” Sebastian says. “Why?”

“A prep school boy, huh,” the dark haired girl says, but Kurt shushes her before she can continue.

“Shut up, Santana,” he tells her. “We are from Lima, Ohio.”

“Wow,” Sebastian says, surprised. Then he smirks at Kurt. “So maybe I should take you out on a date, when we’re both back in Ohio.”

Kurt considers it for a moment. “Why not? You’re not too bad. Give me your phone,” he says, reaching out his hand. “I don’t have mine on me, our coach made us leave them with her, but I can give you my number.”

Without hesitation, Sebastian hands over his phone, watching as Kurt makes a new contact in his list. “Anything specific you’d like to do?” he asks.

Kurt smiles teasingly as he hands Sebastian his phone back. “Surprise me.” Then he nods towards where Abigail stands. “You should get back to your sister, she seems to be dying of curiosity. And we’re pretty early on in the program, so I should get ready.”

“Good luck,” Sebastian says.

“I don’t need luck, but thank you anyway,” Kurt says with a wink. “Call me.”

“Don’t worry, I will,” Sebastian says as he turns around laughing, walking back towards Abby and her group.

Maybe, just maybe, cheerleading isn’t so bad.


End file.
